


Bad Boy

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>whouffle-in-the-enchanted-forest prompted: Badboy blaine wants dating Seb who is a new student in high School and the jocks start to slushie him, protective!blaine and seblaine first kiss :) sorry for the fault</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy

Blaine takes a long drag on his cigarette, watching the bodies pile into school like a factory line as he sits on the hood of his car. He only shows up to please his mother, if he’s being honest, only because when he announces he’s leaving for school she manages to look up at him as she crawls outside of a liquor bottle.

He’s a lot smarter than people give him credit for. Apparently not showing up for class gives you some sort of reputation as being a dumbass, but he only stopped showing up in the first place because he’s fucking bored. Because Rachel Berry won’t fool around with him in the back of Chemistry and because none of his teachers are remotely hot enough to fantasize over and if he has to write one more fucking poem in Literature class he’s going to accidently on purpose drop his cigarette in the e.e. cumming section of the library.

He rubs the back of his neck and flicks his cigarette to the side, the taste of nicotine heavy on his tongue and lips, tips his sunglasses up as he sees a long and lanky body make his way out of his car…

Blaine’s never seen him before and he already knows he wants to see a lot more of him, with a lot less clothing, just by watching him walk towards the school building.

His legs are long and his body is muscular even under the fabric of his clothes, his eyes are bright and wide like he’s not sure where he’s and he’s got hair that Blaine is itching to dig his hands through. He hops off the hood of his car and grabs his jacket and satchel from where they had been sitting next to him, Mr. Shue passing him with look of approval.

“Well what do you know Mr. Shue, it’s a school miracle. Looks like I’ll be showing up to your Spanish class today.” He grins, a wink thrown in his general direction as he hikes up the steps and looks for the boy in question.

He searches up and down the hall, finds the new kid near the office. The groups of students are starting to thin out, everyone starting to find their classrooms to slide into, but Blaine is only interested in sliding into one person in particular. Sliding between their  _legs_ , to be clear.

Before he can reach him, three morons from the football team come up to kid first, nail him in the face with a red slushie that covers him head to toe. And maybe it’s the way the taller buckles and drops all his books or the way that Amizo and T. laugh about it afterwards that make him see red but he grabs one of them and slams him into the locker across the hall.

“What the fuck Anderson.” Amizo spits, tries to grab at him but Blaine is springy on his feet, avoids it, angles his body so that he presses more and pins. T. sort of stands there, confused, holding another slushie cup in his hand.

“I don’t want to see you fuck with this kid again, understand?” Amizo rolls his eyes but Blaine slams his fist into the locker, making a resounding noise that rings in his ears. He’s surprised no teachers come out of their classrooms at the sound.

“Fine, fine.” T says, shaking his head. “Whatever.”

Amizo pushes Blaine back but there’s a glint in his eye that tells him he’ll regret messing with him because he’s not above fighting dirty if he has to.

“You flatter me with your ability to combine brain cells to come up with a semblance of a reply,” Blaine growls, turning towards the taller kid who’s trying to get himself together, “fuck off.”

He gently takes the other by his arm and tugs him into a nearby bathroom, getting a few paper towels filled soaked with water to help get the syrup off his face.

“What’s your name?” He asks.

“Sebastian.” The other mumbles, quiet and reserved. He’s not sure if he should trust him which he guesses he can understand.

“I’m Blaine,” He says, giving him a smile as he wipes the paper towel over his cheek. “If they give you any more trouble, you find me, okay?”

Sebastian nods, licks his lips, is quiet a moment as he tries to take Blaine in, their interaction fast and rough, fingers on skin and the taste of cherry syrup.

“You didn’t have to do that. You don’t even know me.”

Blaine grins. “I can’t say no to long pair of legs.” He winks and Sebastian blushes.

The shorter wonders if it travels all over his body. He’s more than willing to find that out for himself.


End file.
